The invention relates to a transmission, particularly as test stand transmission, for transmitting torque form one or more drives or drive units to one or more output shafts or other output units.
In transmissions for test room installations for driving flow machines, for example pumps, compressors or for connecting machines to be driven to turbines and other drive machines and also for other parts to be tested, it is known to use single-stage or multi-stage shift transmissions for transmitting torque between a drive and one or more outputs. There is also the possibility of using shift transmissions for several drives. A transmission matched to a particular application is provided for each such application. Therefore if the requirements or test conditions determined by the application are changed, replacement of the transmission and considerable expense connected therewith cannot be avoided.